I want to feel safe again
by Helloxx Kittyxx
Summary: Dynasty and Kevin are now an item but with Steve-o still in the picture nothing can go right for the happy couple. CHANGED THE NAME OF THIS FANFICTION
1. Date night

"Dynasty, um, are you busy Saturday Afternoon?" Kevin asked

Steve-o was still at large and causing mayhem for him and Dynasty. Though he was scared of Steve-o, he wasn't going to let that get in the way of his relationship. Everyone was still coming to terms with there relationship. It was really weird for some as just last weak Dynasty and him were at eachothers throats and now they were dating. Of course they hadn't acctully been on a first date yet, but Kevin was hoping that saturday night could be there date night.

Dynasty had been hoping he would ask her out already, now that they were together.

"No, I don't have any plans that day," She answered, looking at him and flashing a smile.

Kevin hoped that this would be it, like Imogen and Conner. He hoped that him and Dynasty would be together for years to come. Of couse he would never say that as he didn't want to scare her off.

Kevin gave her a lopsided grin, and she smiled at him. "Well, I was thinking. . ." he started off, but went quiet. Dynasty noticed this and folded her arms impationatly.

"What is it Kevin"

Kevin scratched the back of his head awkwardly. This would probably be easier to ask if he wasn't stood in a corridor filled with students coming and going.

"I was hoping that you would... um go on a date with me saturday afternoon" Kevin turned shy and looked anywhere but her.

"Oh Kevin i would love to" she jumped up, swinging her arms around his neck "What should i wear"

"Dress Casual" he answerd

Dynasty grinned and leaned up kissing him full on the mouth, ignoring the fact that there was about 50 students passing through the corridor.

"Has he asked you to marry him or something" joked the scottish voice of Kevins best mate Conner. Imogen stood beside Conner holding his hand laughing at the two of them.

Dynasty and Kevin pulled back and looked at him. "Nope we are going on our first date saturday" Kevin told him.

"Wow that's a big step" conner joked as Dynasty grabbed Imogens hand and began pulling her down the corridor. "You have to help me figure out what to wear"

"You're Dynasty Barry. Do you really think you need advice on what to wear" Imogen asked seriously.

"Probably not, but i would still want some girl advice"

And the two of them went down the corridor and out the door. Thank god they had a free peroid.

(Saturday Afternoon at 1:00pm)

Kevin arrived at the barrys house and rang the barrys doorbell. He waited a few minutes before a tall, blonde, scary looking woman answerd the door. Kevin gulped as he realised that, that was dynastys mum. She was even scarier in person.

"Can i help you" She asked in a bitter tone.

"Im Dynastys boyfriend is she ready" he was surprised he managed to get anything out at all. He half expected himself to stutter out the words.

Carol looked him up and down, with a frown before turning around and yelling "Dynasty some lad is here, claiming to be your boyfriend"

Dynasty showed up a second later and Kevins mouth almost droped. He had never seen her look so natural.

Carol then whisperd to Dynasty "I prefer Steve-o" before walking back inside.

Dynasty was wearing a white t-shirt that showed off her belly button, She wore light blue jeans with a sparkly belt wrapped around her waist, she wore dark blue flats with a dark blue cardigan and her make-up was natural and perfect.

"I have never seen you wear jeans before" he said in surprise.

Dynasty giggled and looked down at herself. "Well you said dress casual"

Kevin grinned as he put out his hand and dynasty took it.

In the background Steve-o watched with his fists clenched.


	2. Date night part 2

Kevin and Dynasty walked down a few streets till they got to there destination.

"Where are you taken me" Dynasty asked curiously.

"Look" Kevin whisperd and in front of them were stalls. jewelry stalls, clothes stalls, food stalls. The whole lot.

Dynasty walked over to the food stall and tried a peice of chicken. "This is amazing" she complemented. The food stall was free, as people just came over to taste the food, that the man made.

Kevin watched Dynasty in amazment as she ran over to the jewelry stall and he followed. "Oh" she picked up a few bangles and tried them on. "I love these" She went into her back pocket to take out some money.

"I'll get it" Kevin suggested.

"Are you sure" she asked sweetly and Kevin had never seen this side of her before.

"Its fine honestly" he pulled out his wallet giving the lady behind the counter some money.

They walked along a few more stalls, when Dynasty grabbed his arm and pulled him back "wait"

"What is it" he asked

"This is so pretty" Dynasty commented as she picked up a pink dress at the clothes stall. She then continued to twirl it about, pretending she had it on and pretending she was at a fashion show.

Dynasty then noticed a pink scarf that had loads of patterns on it and put around your waist. "You like" she asked

"Ye its cool" Kevin chuckled as she wrapped the scarf around her waist. She then proceeded to put a small, circle sticker on her forehead and twirl around, shaking her bottom in the process. Making Kevin laugh as she showed off.

Kevin then paid for the scarf and the sticker like dot on her forehead before the two of them walked over to a peircing stall. "Oh god you're not serious" he asked looking at her. She nodded and went over to the peircer lady to get her belly button peirced. "This is such a barbaric custom" He commented as he watched her get her belly button peirced, flinching at the needle.

After she got her peicing, the two of them walked to the docs. They leaned against the gate type thing that kept people from falling in the sea.

"Thanks for the stuff" Dynasty smiled.

"Its ok"

"Today was really fun, i can honestly say i have never been on a date like this before" she commented with a smile.

"Good, glad you enjoyed yourself, but its not over yet"

"What do you meen" she asked. He took her hand and they ran down the docs and Kevin got on a small boat with a paddle.

"Come on"

Dynasty didn't look too sure. "did i ever tell you that i get sea sick"

Kevin chuckled. "Come on, you can do it"

Dynasty closed her eyes and stepped onto the boat. Kevin took her hand and she sat on the boat and opened her eyes.

"You did it" Kevin grinned as he took the paddle and began to row the boat out to the stream. He stopped rowing once they were in the middle of the stream.

"How can you stand up when rowing the boat" dynasty asked as she watched him.

"Its all about balance, you try"

Dynasty looked unsure.

"Come on ill grap you if you fall"

She nodded and stood up, closing her eyes and putting out her arms trying to balance on the boat.

"That's it"

Dynasty suddenly stumbeled and fell forward, Kevin catched her and they both ended up falling in the stream.

They began to laugh as they clambered onto the boat again. They layed down beside eachother and looked into eachothers eyes.

"You know what i don't get" Kevin said suddenly as he looked at her pretty face. "Why you try and be someone your not. At school you are the girl that wears the short skirts and has every guy falling for her but right here, you act so natural and sweet"

Dynasty looked at him and they both leaned forward. Kevin placed his mouth on Dynastys and they began to kiss eachother in a slow like motion. Kevins hands found there way to cup Dynastys cheeks as the boat rowed down the stream.


	3. Where is dynasty

Kevin walked Dynasty home, being the gentleman he was. They got to her driveway, when Dynasty turned to say a goodbye to him. "It was the best date i have ever been on" she admitted gleefully.

"Good" Kevin responded

"I can't believe it's now 10pm and we went on our date at 1pm" Dynasty said with a smile.

Kevin brushed a strand of hair out of her face before leaning in and kissing her goodnight.

"I'll text you tomorrow" dynasty told him.

"And ill reply. I'll see you at school on monday" he kissed her cheek and walked back home.

Dynasty stood there for a minute watching him leave, smiling into space. She then turned around heading for her house door, when suddenly, she felt somebody grab her violently and throw her in the back of a van.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

Monday morning arrived quicker than expected for Kevin as he made his way to the school. He hadn't received any texts from Dynasty even when he texted her. So kevin was getting really worried.

He got to the school and went straight to his locker when he saw conner and Imogen. "Hey have you seen dynasty"

"Dont tell me she's ran away from you already" He joked. Kevin gave him a serious look.

Imogen shook her head "I havn't seen her all weekend, she never replied to my texts"

Kevin was about to say something when a student yelled out "THERES A POLICE CAR OUTSIDE"

"Probably for Barry Barry" joked Imogen.

Two police officers entered the school and Barry was leading them over to Kevin "There he is"

"What's going on" kevin asked

"Are you Kevin Chalk" asked one of the police officers.

"Yeah"

"We are going to have to take you down the station"

"Oh like you don't know" scoffed Barry "Dynasty never returned home after she was on her date with you"

"WHAT" Kevin, Conner and Imogen yelled together.

"I walked her home, i swear i did" Kevin told them. Kacy stood beside Barry looking at Kevin. She seemed to be the only one who believed him by the look on her face.

"Do you want to be cuffed or come willingly"

"I'll go" snapped Kevin as he headed out of the school. Conner, Imogen and the police fallowing him.

"Kevin Chalks just been arrested" Yelled a student across the corridor. Soon it was all over the school.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

"Let me go" snapped Dynasty once the mystery man came into the room.

"Not until you get back together with me"

"No, im with Kevin"

"What do you even see in that geek" Steve-o asked with a glaire.

"He treats me right not like you" Dynasty spat confidently.

Steve-o glowerd at her. "For now on you will do as i say"

"No"

Steve-o saw red and he pushed her to the floor, covering her mouth in the process. She let out a muffled scream. She wasn't going to let this happen. She started squirming more and more as he got on top of her. She started attempting to push him away, but he was too strong.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

"Right interveiw starting at 9:30am" Stated the police officer.

Kevin looked at them worried.

"Tell us what happened Saturday"

"I took Dynasty out on a date at 1pm. We went down town to the stalls, then went on a boat to the stream, then to the hills and then i walked her home"

"What time did you two get home"

"We got to hers at 10pm" Kevin responded.

The police leaned back on there chairs as they looked at him. "Do you want a lawer"

"I don't need one, im telling the truth" Suddenly something came to the front of Kevins mind.

"Steve-o" he whisperd.

"Who"

"Dynastys ex boyfriend, steve-o. He was angry that me and Dynasty got closer, he even beat me up but i still went out with her. I bet you anything he has her" Kevin was getting angry just thinking about it.

The two police officers staired at eachother.

"Steve-o i have heard that name before" Said the police officer

"He just got out of prison" Kevin commented.

The police stood up straight.

"Interveiw ended at 9:45 you can go"

Kevin stood up and left the police station. He walked back to the school while thinking about Dynasty. He was really worried.


	4. Trying to find Dynasty

Dynasty lay on the cold metal floor, in silence. Not looking at Steve-o as he zipped up his pants. Her hair was splattered all over her face, with tear tracks streaming down her cheeks covering her in mascara.

"This is your fault" Steve-o hissed in an unfriendfly manner "You made me do it"

Dynasty shook in disgust and fear. She wanted Kevin more than anything but she didn't dare tell Steve-o that in fear of another attack.

"Now if you do as your told, your precious Kevin wont get hurt" He spat out his name like it was acid.

"Kevin" Dynasty whisperd. Just that name was enough for Steve-o to lose it. He picked her up by the scruff of the neck, throwing her against the metal walls, knocking her out instantly.

**GIRLNEXTDOOR121000**

Kevin was running back to school from the police station. He had to find Dynasty and he needed help. He ran into the school and down the corridor, till he got to Mrs Mulgrews classroom. "Conner"

"Kevin? What's wron-" Kevin cut him off just as Conner was about to ask about the police.

"Dynasty! We need to find her!"

He ignored the looks of the students in the classroom as Conner jumped up at the same time as Imogen. They both grabbed there bags ready to search for her.

"Where do you think you're going" Asked Mrs Mulgrew.

"Sorry mum but this is important" Conner said as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"So is my class"

"Dynastys more important"

And with that the three of them left.

Kevin, Conner and Imogen didn't know the first place to start.

"Um…we could try…I got nothing." Conner stated

Kevin paced as he began to think.

"Do you know anything, like who's she with" Imogen asked Kevin tenderly.

"Steve-o. My first guess is Steve-o"

**Girlnextdoor121000**

Dynasty laid on the dirty floor, chained, in a basement. She'd been knocked out for a while, but she still remember everything.

The chains on Dynastys hands were cutting into her skin, causing it to bleed. She screamed as she moved her arm around, causing the chains to clang. Rushes of pain went right through her arm, it was at an odd angle and that scared her.

She heard foot steps walking downstairs, coming closer to her. She knew it was Steve-o. So she stopped screaming.

"Im Glad you're awake" He grinned at her, causing her skin to crawl. She hated him, she hated what he did to her.

"Let me go" Dynasty spoke with confidence though she felt like she was trembiling.

"No. Its gone too far now. You're staying here with me" Steve-o told her as he placed a tray down beside her and left the room

Dynasty just layed there and cryed out of pain. How was she going to eat if she was chained to a wall, with her hands over her head. She scowled at the meal in disgust.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

"And who is close with steve-o" Asked Conner as a name came into his head.

"Barry Barry"

"Exactly" Conner grinned and with this new information, Kevin raced down the hall in search for Barry. Conner and Imogen close behind him.

They found him outside by the bike sheds.

"Are you not locked up yet" Scoweled Barry.

"It wasn't me that took Dynasty"

"Really then who was it" Barry got up in his face, hoping for a fight.

"Steve-o" Conner cut in.

Barry took his eyes off Kevin, looking at Conner. He shook his head like he didn't want to believe it, even though he knew it was possible as he knew Steve-o was a scary man.

"And we need your help to find him"

Barry looked at Kevin.

"Please"


	5. Kevins dead meat

Dynasty strecthed out her legs to try and get the food on the tray. She was acctully quite Hungry. How she was going to eat this, she had no clue, all she knew was that she was hungry.

She heard footsteps coming closer to the door and she shook with fear. Steve-o entered the basement with a gun. Dynastys eyes widend. He was going to shoot her, she kenw it.

Steve-o noticed Dynasty looking at the gun.

"Oh this, This is for your boyfriend"

Dynasty gasped. "You wouldn't"

Steve-o loaded the gun as dynasty squirmed trying to break free of the chains, but it was no good. "Leave him alone Steve-o"

Steve-o ignored her. "I might come back with his body, so you can say your goodbyes" and with that, he was gone.

Dynasty shook with rage as tears exsploded from her eyes. She had to save Kevin.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

"Please Barry"

Barry looked at them. His sister was in danger and he could tell that it wasn't Kevin who had her. The three of them, especally Kevin looked at him pleadingly.

"Ok, i think i no where hes gone" Barry told them and Kevin sighed thankfully.

"I just need to get something" Barry headed inside to go to his locker, leaving the three of them outside waiting.

Barry came back a few minutes later.

"What did you get" asked Conner.

"Something" He replied. "Give me the car keys that i gave you" Barry asked and Conner flung him the car keys.

They got into the car and drove off quick as lightning with Barry driving.

"Barry slow down" Imogen said as she felt car sick.

Barry ignored her as he turned a corner ignoring the traffic lights.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

Dynasty pulled, yanked and pulled some more at the chains. She was determined to get free, finally with a lot of tugging, the chains came off the wall.

"Yes" Dynasty stood up and looked around for a sharp object to cut the chains from her wrists. She found nothing. She then decidded to leave them on as she ran for the door. Steve-o had left it unlocked.

She ran down corridors and corridors of the house, in search of a door to the outside.

She finally found one and Escaped.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

Barry noticed a car driving towards them, so he hammered on the breaks, skidding across the road in the process.

"Barry" conner groaned.

Thats when Kevin noticed someone getting out of the car oppoisite them.

Kevin jumped out of the car quickly as he realised it was Steve-o.

"Kevin" Conner, imogen and Barry followed him.

"Wheres Dynasty" Kevin asked.

Steve-o grinned as he pulled out a gun pointing it at Kevin. "She's mine" he hissed at him.

"She's not a prize" Kevin told him just as Barry stood beside Kevin also holding a gun.

"Thats what you got from your locker" Conner said surprised as he heald Imogen close to him.

"Where's my sister" Barry asked. Steve-o ignored him and didn't even notice that people were coming out of there houses to see what was happening.

"Phone the police" Whispered Imogen to Conner. Conner took out his phone. "I'm calling mr Byrne" He dialed mr Byrnes number and put his phone on the ground, skiding it over to Barry, Kevin and Steve-o.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

Mr Byrne was sat at his desk as he got a phone call.

"Hello" he said but all he could here was voices in the background. Steve-o, Barry and Kevin. He knew something wasn't right, so he jumped up off his chair and headed out the door. "Sonya call the police"

Mr Byrne didn't really know where he was going, he just knew that someone was in trouble.

"Micheal i was just coming to look for you, Conner, Imogen and Kevin have gone awol and left the class" Mrs Mulgrew told him.

"Follow me i think i know whats happened."

**Girlnextdoor121000**

"Barry i have no problem with you, im here to kill Kevin" scoweled Steve-o

"It is my problem when you have my Sister" Barry shouted as he heald the gun steady, ready to shoot.

"Then ill kill both of you" Steve-o gripped his gun. Just then Dynasty came out of no where yelling "Stop"

Steve-o saw her and fired the gun.

"NO"

Mr Byrne pulled up in his car with Mrs Mulgrew.

Kevin gasped as the bullet lodged into his chest. He fell down instantly. His eyes closing as he hit the ground with a thump.


	6. Coma

The police turned around the corner just as Barry also fired his own gun, but by that point Steve-o had done a runner down the street and around the corner just as he spotted the police.

Dynasty ran over to Kevin. "Kevin, Kevin" Dynasty kneeled down beside him. There was alot of blood pouring out of him. Dynasty lifted up his head to rest against her knees. She felt his heart rate slow down as tears spilled from her eyes landing on his cheeks.

Mr Byrne went over to him as Mrs Mulgrew ran over to Conner and Imogen.

One of the police officers began speaking in his radio. "We are going to need paramedics asap"

Conner and Imogen slowly made there way to Kevin who lay there drifting in and out of unconsiousness.

"Im sorry i put you in Danger, this shouldn't of happened" Dynasty whispered placing a kiss on his forehead.

The paramedics soon got there and lifted Kevin into an ambulance, Dynasty got into the ambulance with him.

"We will get a lift to the Hospital" Conner told her.

**Girlnextdoor121000**

"Dynasty Barry"

Dynasty looked up from her seat, to find the doctor walking towards her. "You came in with Kevin Chalk is that right"

Dynasty nodded as she hoped for the best.

"We have managed to dislodge the bullet from his chest, it was inches away from his heart, but we got it in time. Unfortanitly when Kevin fell back words after being shot, he must of hit his head really hard on the road. He is now in a coma"

Dynasty gasped as she took in every word. "Can i go an see him"

"Of course, Follow me"

Dynasty walked into Kevins room and saw all these wires attached to his body with a moniter beeping.

Dynasty ran her fingers over his hand. "When will he wake up"

"Well he's in a Coma Miss Barry. It could be hours, days, weaks, months. Possibly never. The thing you have to understand is, that if it gets up to 2 months without waking up, then thats when you are going to have to decide on weather to pull the plug"

"Let him die" Dynasty shook her head. For the first time in her life she had been happy and now it was being stripped away from her. It was like a cruel joke. "Why me"

"Well your headteacher informed that police that Mr Chalks adobtive dad is in london. We have left him messages to get back in touch and also Mr Chalk lives in the school house with no real family member present and because you're intimite with him then it is your choice on weather to pull the plug"

"I'll leave you to be alone" The nurse left the room.

"Kevin"

She took his hand praying like she had never prayed before. All those moments that they argued, all those time that Kevin had showed his jelousey towards steve-o are the moments they didn't get to be together. She should of told him how she felt at the start, that way they would of been together longer.

"Miss Barry"

Dynasty turned around and noticed a police officer walk into the room.

"Yeah"

"We are sorry to inform you that Steve-o got away, we have all our best men looking for him, but we would like you to give a statement"

"Can i give one here" she asked sadly. She didn't want to relive the few days of being locked in a basment but she knew it was for the best.

"Of course. You don't have to do it now. It can wait for a few hours"

"Thank you"

The police officer left the room as a nurse walked in to check on Kevins moniter.

"You know, the most effective thing to bring people out of there comas, is hearing the voices of there loved ones" The nurse told her with a sigh. "I've seen it a hundred times. Let him hear your voice hunny" she quickly left leaving Dynasty to think about what she said.

"Hi" She started feeling Ridiculous as it was like she was talking to a brick wall. "It's going to be fine, everything will be fine" she stated.

Conner and Imogen slowly crept into the room, walking towards kevins hospital bed.

"Dynasty"

Dynasty turned around to find Conner and Imogen stood there. "Yeah"

"Mr Chalk got back in touch with the doctor. The doctor wanted us to tell you that he's on his way back from london" Imogen informed her. Dynasty nodded sadly, she had a quiet chuckle to herself at the thought of Mr chalks face when he sees that Kevins involved with a barry.


	7. Entering Mr Chalk

"Where is he"

Dynasty could hear Mr chalks bumbiling voice from outside. When he walked into the room, he wobbeled over to kevins bedside.

"What happened" Mr Chalk asked the doctor not knowing that Dynasty was sat right there.

"My Ex boyfriend shot him" she told him bluntly. Mr Chalk looked at her in surprise as the doctor left the room. "Arn't you"

"Dynasty Barry sir, Kevins girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?"

Dynasty nodded sadly still holding Kevins hand. Surprisingly Mr Chalk smiled at her kindly, not at all disgusted by the thought of her being with Kevin.

"My Ex is a very jelouse man, couldn't handle the thought of me falling in love properly with Kevin" She told him as she cut the long story short.

The police officer walked into the room with his partner. "Are you ready Miss Barry to start the statement"

Dynasty nodded.

"I'll go" Mr Chalk spoke softly but Dynasty shook her head. "No he might wake up, you need to be here for when he wakes up"

Mr Chalk sat back down as dynasty turned towards the two police men.

"How about you start at the begining"

"Well this is going to be a long story" admitted Dynasty as she took a deep breath. "My ex boyfriend steve-o had been in prison for awhile. At that point in time i had moved to scotland and was starting over with my life. I was due to compete with Kevin Chalk in the chess tournament" She paused as she watched the Police officer write everything down. "When Steve-o showed up, at first i was thrilled to have him there but i had already developed feelings for kevin. Anyways Steve-o proposed to me and i jumped at the chance, thinking Kevin would never go for me. I mean all we did was insult eachother. We were planning to move back to Livepool, till i found out he had tried to steal the schools computer. I took them back of course and told him we were through and by the end of the night me and Kevin were an item."

Mr Chalk listened in to dynastys story, she realy did seem to care about him.

"Steve-o didn't like to think we were over so at the end of mine and kevins date, he snatched me and put me in his car. He took me to a house with a big basement. He beat me up and raped me" she said the last bit quietly but the police officers and Mr chalk heard every word.

"He kept me there for the rest of the weekend. Then he left, he said he was going to find Kevin to kill him. When he left i managed to rip the handcuffs off the wall but they were still around my rists. I found a way out and i ran, i managed to find Steve-o, Conner,Imogen, Kevin and Barry having a stand off. Barry and Steve-o with guns in there hand. It's my fault if i hadn't of yelled stop then Steve-o wouldn't of shot him"

"Hey you don't know that" Mr Chalk told her.

"Thank you. Now you are going to have to give a very long detailed statement im afraid, but that can wait" The police said there goodbyes and left.

**GIRLNEXTDOOR121000**

Dynasty was fast asleep in Kevins hospital room. She heald Kevins hand and had her head resting on his bed, snoring quietly. Mr Chalk was sat on the chair falling in and out of sleep.

The next morning, Dynasty opened her eyes to see Kevin was still in the same position. She lifted her hand and rested it on his cheek. Noticing he felt a bit warmer.

"Kevin, please wake up" She looked up just at the nurse walked in. She looked at Dynasty concerned. "Maybe you should go home, have a little more sleep and a shower. We will call you if anything happens"

"But i have to stay incase he wakes up"

"I'll be here" Mr chalk said. Dynasty still didn't look convinced.

"I'll call you when he wakes up" She told her and Dynasty finally gave in, too tierd to argue.


	8. From bad to worse

Dynasty ran home, had a shower and slept through out the day. She was so exhausted. She finally woke up and put on her clothes and made it back to the hospital. Hoping that Kevin had finally woken, when she walked into his hospital room. She found him still lying there, looking lifeless with Mr Chalk by his bedside.

Dynasty stayed by his side for weeks, never letting go of his hand. For over the next week. She barely said two words, and instead devoted all of her time to sitting by Kevins side. It was if she never left that chair, and never let go of his lifeless hand.

After the first week, they moved Kevin from his own hospital room to a ward with other patients. It pained everyone to see that he had been moved into a type of ward that had patients all over this area, lying in a coma like state. Dynasty felt like she was going to give up, but she begged herself to stay strong. She had not gone to school for the weaks she had stayed in the hospital, she couldn't bare to go back and see everyones looks of pity. She didn't need that, not now.

It was as if all of the life had been sucked out of Dynastys mind and soul. Seeing as how she refused to go to school and couldn't bare to see life outside of the hospital. The only thing she held onto other than Kevins hand was his chess set, which she had taken from his room at the school house a weak ago. She had it with her always, and when she wasn't busy staring at Kevins ever frozen face, she would place the chess set on the bed and act as though Kevin was awake and was moving the peices around the board, even though it was acctully her. It seemed to be a great comfort and a great ache at the same time. Imogen and Connor had walked in on her one day playing chess by herself beside Kevin. They just simply left the way they had came in. Not sure if Dynasty was going mad or if playing chess comforted her.

For many hours each day, Dynasty was alone in Kevins curtained off section of the ward. Connor and Imogen had both taken days off school in the beginning, but they couldn't do that anymore. They still had studies and exams. Mr Chalk came in as much as he could, but after getting an angry phone call from his work, threatening to fire him. He had to go back to london. Dynasty saw the pain in his eyes as he left the hospital, but she knew that Kevin would of wanted him to go back to work.

Another weak passed when finally Mr Byrne came into the hospital with a look of pity on hs face as he said beside her. Dynasty knew it was him but she kept her eyes on Kevins face.

"Dynasty im here to tell you-"

"I know why you're here, but i can't go back to that school with Kevin still like this"

Mr Byrne looked at her when an idea struck. "You Don't have to, if you don't want to"

This time she looked at him with a surprised look on her face finally taring her eyes off of Kevin. "Really"

Mr Byrne nodded. "How about i get all the work that you have missed from your teachers and you can do it here. Like a work at home sort of thing"

Dynasty looked pleased with this outcome. "Thank you Mr Byrnes"

Mr Byrne stood up and left quietly.

But as the weeks progressed, bad news just kept getting worse for Dynasty.

A few days after Mr Chalk left, she finally had some news about Steve-o, and she knew by there faces it was not what she wanted to hear.

"Miss Barry. Im afraid Steve-o is no where to be found, we are still searching for him but i have to warn you that he might come back for you and Mr Chalk"

Dynasty watched as the police left._ Could this day get any worse _she thought.

"Miss Barry. I have some awful news. Mr Chalk has been in a coma for the past two months. He has not gotten any better and im afraid you have a choice of pulling the plug on the machine or let him sleep for years."

_Of course, because it was her. Life could get alot worse_


	9. Miracles happen

_I can't, i won't._

_You have to_

Dynasty was having a dibate with herself about Kevin. If she pulled the plug, she would never see him again, but on the other hand he wont be sleeping for years and wont be giving her false hope.

She burst into tears, resting her head on the bed. She didn't know what to do.

A doctor strutted into the hospital room with a sad exspression. It was now or never "Miss. Barry, The machines are keeping him alive. You have to decide weather or not you want to keep him on life support now. I'm sorry."

Dynasty looked at her boyfriend, just as Conner and Imogen entered the room

"Hey why the long faces." Smiled Conner trying to keep everyones spirits up even though he was missing his best friend terribly.

Dynasty looked up with sad eyes as Imogen rested her hand on her shoulder. "Dyn what's wrong"

That was when Dynasty made the decission. "Pull the plug"

Imogen and Conner staired at her. Shaking there heads in disbelieve.

"You can't give up. Miracles can happen" Imogen told her

"Imogen im tierd of hoping, of praying"

"You're giving into him. Steve-o wanted this to happen, wanted him dead" Conner practacly yelled in frustration.

Dynasty closed her eyes as the doctor stood still for a moment. "Are you sure Miss Barry"

Dynasty nodded and stood up. Kevin was going to die. At least he will be in a better place, safe from Steve-o. Dynasty looked at his face one more time, running her fingers over his hair. She took his hand in hers and squeezed tightly. The doctor looked at her, making sure this is what she wanted. Dynasty nodded. The doctor leaned forward and went to switch off the machines.

"WAIT" Dynasty screamed. Startiling the doctor. "What is it"

"He's moving" Dynasty felt him squeeze her hand tightly.

Imogen, Conner and the doctor looked at him carefully.

They couldn't believe it! he was moving! she looked at his face... his eyelids were slowly lifting. For the first time in 2 months, she saw those eyes that she had been craving to see.

He began to speak in a low voice, which gradually got stronger. " Why am I here? What happened?" Everyone in the room was staring at him.

"You were shot" Conner explained "By Steve-o"

"Who's Steve-o and who are you" He asked, making everyone look at eachother confused. Kevin saw that he was holding Dynasty's hand and immediately snatched his hand back, away from her.

"He seems to have a bit of Memory loss" informed the doctor.

"Are you the nurse" he asked Dynasty.

Dynasty just looked at him. He really didn't remember her.

_What was I supposed to say? The truth? Lie? _Dynasty thought "You don't remember me, do you?"

"Why, should I?"

She looked down for a minute, trying to decide what to do. When she looked back up, Kevin was just staring at Conner and Imogen who stood behind her. She couldn't read his expression. She took a deep breath

"Kevin, I'm Dynasty. Does that name sound familiar to you at all?"

"No?"

"Not at all?"

"No! where's my social worker"

"Kevin you were fostered by Daniel Chalk. Your last names Chalk now" Conner told him trying to trigger his memory.

"Who's Daniel Chalk" he looked so confused.

Dynasty walked outside, tears streaming down her face. She leaned against the door and began to think. _What am i going to do_. She then sat in the waiting room, head in her hands in deep thought. _Maybe i have to recreate the day we met to the day of our first date._

_Authors Note: If anyone could give me the waterloo road episode where they first met that would be a big help as i have kind of forgotten._


End file.
